<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝓟𝓮𝓻𝓯𝓾𝓶𝓮 𝓸𝓯 𝓣𝓮𝓪 - Livaï X Reader by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493594">𝓟𝓮𝓻𝓯𝓾𝓶𝓮 𝓸𝓯 𝓣𝓮𝓪 - Livaï X Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Français - Fandom, French - Fandom, LevixReader - Fandom, Livaï Ackerman, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, xReader - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vous êtes une jeune femme, passionnée par le thé, sous toutes ses formes, et ce depuis votre tendre enfance.</p><p>Venant d'une famille assez aisée, vous avez pu vous épanouir, à travers cette passion, bien qu'elle n'ai jamais trop plue.</p><p>Arrivée à la majorité, vous avez fait part de votre vœux d'ouvrir un salon de thé, chose qui n'a pu qu'apporter le mépris de vos parents. </p><p>Quitte à réaliser votre rêve, et fuir votre famille qui vous réservez un avenir tout autre, le choix a été vite fait. </p><p>Vous avez donc, un soir de printemps, préparé un sac, et volé une somme importante à vos parents, dans le but de vous enfuir, et vivre à vos dépends.</p><p>Ce n'est que quelques mois plus tard, que vous alliez faire la rencontre d'un homme, qui par la suite, viendrait souvent dans votre salon de thé. </p><p>De vos quelques similarités, allait découler une relation sans pareille.</p><p>(On va dire que la majorité est à 21 ans lol)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>𝓟𝓮𝓻𝓯𝓾𝓶𝓮 𝓸𝓯 𝓣𝓮𝓪 - Livaï X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.*✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*.✫*ﾟ･｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*.<br/>
🍵𝓟𝓮𝓻𝓯𝓾𝓶𝓮 𝓸𝓯 𝓣𝓮𝓪🍵<br/>
.*✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*.✫*ﾟ･｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*.</p><p>En ce début de matinée printanière, vous étiez attelée à votre jardin. Celui-ci gardait les traces de la rosée qui s'était déposée en fines perles sur les feuilles de vos nombreux théiers et autres plantes. Vous appréciez de les sentir glisser sur vos doigts, et chatouiller vos nervures, quand vous saisissiez les jeunes pousses de vos arbres à thé. </p><p>Cela vous amusait, ça avait toujours été le cas, mais aujourd'hui, sans trop savoir pourquoi, vous étiez un peu plus sujette à être prise d'éclats de rire étouffés. <br/>
N'aimant pas trop vous questionner en travaillant, vous chassiez toute idée susceptible de vous déranger de votre esprit, en soufflant doucement. Vous y parveniez rapidement grâce aux rayons de soleil qui venaient lécher votre peau, ceux-ci vous régalant.<br/>
Encore une fois, vos pensées se dirigeaient vers ce soudain sentiment qui vous envahissait, vous vous surpreniez à autant l'apprécier que le détester, encore.</p><p>De ce que vous avez pu retenir de votre enfance, une profonde tristesse suivait toujours un grand moment de joie et vice-versa, c'était comme ça, l'imperturbable équilibre dans lequel vous aviez grandi vous l'avait inculqué. Vous le saviez, la ville ne fait pas de cadeau, et le destin n'est qu'une superstition servant de repère à certain, un peu comme Dieu.<br/>
Bien que vous soyez une personne très rêveuse, dotée d'une grande ambition et d'un optimisme sans pareil, vous aviez connu des malheurs qui vous tenaient en laisse, vous obligeant à tout de même garder les pieds sur terre. <br/>
De ce fait, vous ne vous sentiez pas à l'aise avec ces sentiments pourtant commun à tous et fondamentaux. La tristesse, la haine, le joie, l'amour, la peur. Personne ne vous vraiment avait apprit ce qu'ils étaient, trop peu de  possibilité s'étaient offertes à vous pour les découvrir. Donc vous les expérimentiez, en quelque sorte. </p><p>Après avoir de nouveau soufflé, tout en rassemblant par la même occasion tout votre courage, vous veniez essuyer votre front puis vous releviez, époussetant par la suite votre tablier blanc. <br/>
Vous retourniez dans votre magasin, afin de regrouper les feuilles et fleurs récoltées pour pouvoir les faire sécher au soleil. Quand vous aviez terminé, vous prîtes le temps de vous reposer, en vous emparant donc d'une tasse de thé bien chaud et votre livre favori. </p><p>L'heure fut venue d'ouvrir la boutique, vous ne sembliez pas surprise de voir l'une d'un de vos client habituel, vous ne saviez pas son nom, mais il se montrait toujours très poli et courtois. Il venait  le même jour chaque semaine, et attendait l'ouverture devant le petit bâtiment.<br/>
Tout en le saluant d'un geste de la tête, vous l'invitiez à entrer, tandis qu'il vous saluait d'un bref sourire, suivit d'un "bonjour" pourvu d'une intonation joyeuse. <br/>
Cela vous fit bêtement pouffer, ce qui attira son attention quelques instants durant lesquels il vous regardait, d'un air presque étonné.</p><p>"Vous avez l'air drôlement joyeuse. Que se passe-t-il pour que vous soyez dans un tel état?<br/>
<em>Prise au dépourvu, vous échappâtes un petit bruit de bouche tandis que celle-ci se déforma en une grimace.</em><br/>
-Voyez-vous, moi même je ne saurais le dire, ce doit-être ma longue exposition au soleil qui me rend ainsi. . ."<br/>
<br/>
Le blond secouait la tête, tout en soupirant, comme désespéré. . . ? Mais pourquoi dieu a-t-il l'air désespéré face à votre réponse. Vous assommant de questions sans réponses, vous finissiez par aller derrière le comptoir, abandonnant toute idée de comprendre.</p><p>"Ce sera un thé à la bergamote, je suppose,<em> fîtes-vous, tout en levant les yeux vers la figure masculine face à vous.</em><br/>
-J'aimerais changer pour une fois, quel mélange conviendrait à ce début de saison?<br/>
-Quelque chose de fleuri, avec des notes de fruit, comme ce thé-ci."</p><p>Désignant un pot en verre au nuance de rose et noir, vous attendiez que votre client ne donne une réponse, ce qu'il fit rapidement, positivement. <br/>
Vous prépariez donc le thé, faisant bouillir suffisamment d'eau pour vous deux, vous finissiez par placer deux tasses sur un plateau dans lesquelles vous aviez mit du thé. Lorsque la bouilloire crissait, déformant par la même occasion vos lèvres en un rictus crispé, vous mettiez l'eau dans chaque tasse. Sans vous laisser le temps de rétorquer, le blond prit le plateau et le posa à une table. Tout en le remerciant, vous souleviez une chaise pour vous y asseoir.<br/>
<br/>
"Puis-je vous poser une question?<br/>
<em>L'homme acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, affichant un fin sourire.</em><br/>
-Vous pouvez oui, mais tutoyez moi, dans ce cas!<br/>
-Bien, comment v-<em>hum</em> comment tu t'appelles?<br/>
-Erwin Smith, <em>fit-il tout en tendant sa main vers vous.</em><br/>
<em>La prenant avec hâte, vous la serriez doucement.</em><br/>
-Ravie d'enfin pouvoir mettre un nom sur votre visage, pouffâtes-vous. Moi c'est Asuka Tomoe!<br/>
-Enchanté, Asuka."</p><p>Vos lèvres furent de nouveau empreinte d'un léger sourire, dévoilant d'adorables fossettes en leurs coins. Sans rien faire de spécial, si ce n'est fréquenter votre boutique, et vous montrer de l'intérêt, il avait réussi à vous arracher un franc sourire. <br/>
Cette sensation de tiraillement dans vos joues se faisait quelque peu douloureuse, tant vous n'aviez pas l'habitude de l'effectuer. C'était sûrement le seul endroit de votre corps qui n'était pas un temps soit peu musclé. . .</p><p>Assez gênée par ce pincement, vous portiez votre tasse à votre bouche dans le but de cacher vos lippes, et ainsi vous permettre de cesser de les étirer. Vous soupiriez discrètement en sentant cette légèreté vous envahir de nouveau, mélangé à cet enivrant parfum de rose et mangue, vous vous imaginiez faire un voyage lointain ou vous apprendriez de vous et du Monde entier. <br/>
<br/>
Ramenée à la réalité par un bruit d'entrechoquement, vous abandonniez le vide que vous étiez entrain de fixer pour les orbes bleues face à vous.</p><p>"C'est assez surprenant, on dirait beaucoup quelqu'un que je connais, sur quelques point, <em>fit-il, mettant fin au silence reposant qui s'était installé. </em>Pourtant, vous n'avez rien de vraiment commun au premier abord.<br/>
-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de trouver des gens me ressemblant, <em>avouâtes-vous, quelque peu désappointée à l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un vous ressemblant, même juste sur quelques points. Vous ne saviez si c'était une bonne chose ou non.</em><br/>
-C'est le meilleur élément du bataillon d'exploration, avec la meilleure escouade possible!<br/>
<em>En l'entendant parler de ce fameux bataillon d'exploration, vous ouvriez de grands yeux.</em><br/>
-Alors, il existe vraiment,<em> fîtes-vous la réflexion à voix basse, rêveuse.</em> Que fait ce bataillon d'exploration?<br/>
-Eh bien, c'est assez varié, on protège en partie les gens des titans, surtout depuis la destruction du mur Maria, et l'invasion du district de Shiganshina. . . <em>Commença-t-il</em>. À la différence des autres corps de l'armée, nous nous aventurons en dehors des murs et utilisons l'équipement tridimensionnel. C'est très dangereux, c'est donc pour ça qu'il faut des capacités et une volontés hors-norme pour réussir à s'y faire une place et un nom.<br/>
<em>Les yeux brillants d'admiration, vous buviez ses paroles, qui vous semblait pourtant déjà si familière. Hochant la tête à la fin de sa phrase, vous ouvrîtes la bouche, mais ne sachant pas quoi dire, la refermâtes directement. </em><br/>
-Pourrais-je rencontrer cette personne?<br/>
-Il n'est pas des plus sociable. . . Mais je ferais mon possible pour qu'il vienne."</p><p>S'en suivit de cette discussion un long silence durant lequel vous buviez votre thé, Erwin faisant de même. Finissant de mettre de l'ordre dans votre esprit, qui se retrouvait chamboulé face à toutes ces révélations, vous décidiez de coller ce que le blond avait pu dire, aux paroles de votre tant aimé grand-père. Il n'était alors pas prit de folie comme on avait pu vous le dire. . . C'était un homme avec de grands rêves et multiples passions, qu'il vous avez transmit à travers ses récits et leçons. Mais pas un fou, à l'instar de physicien on avait jugé son savoir comme pure invention sans essayer de le comprendre.</p><p>Prise de doute, et d'une haine que vous ne connaissiez que trop bien, vous vous leviez d'un bond. Suivie par les iris perçante de votre client, vous alliez chercher un vieux bouquin poussiéreux derrière le comptoir, puis tout en l'époussetant, vous le posiez sur la table, l'ouvrant sur une page du milieu.</p><p>"Est-ce que ces choses existent vraiment. . . ?<em> Demandâtes-vous, en restant debout, derrière lui.</em><br/>
-Je ne peux encore le savoir, nous n'avons pas suffisamment avancé pour voir ce qu'on appelle la mer. Mais d'après plusieurs personnes, celle-ci existerait vraiment. Si j'ai voulu entrer dans le bataillon d'exploration, c'est grâce à mon père, qui croyait dur comme fer que des endroits comme dans ce livre existaient. . ."</p><p>Il n'était donc sûrement pas comme on vous l'avait mainte fois décrite. . . Si ces endroits existaient bel et bien, alors vous deviez les voir, quel qu'en soit le prix. Désormais, vous commenciez à douter de tout, même de l'éducation que vous aviez reçue. Tant l'on vous avait menti, vous imaginiez bien des scénarios, dont un vous brisant le cœur.</p><p>Erwin, voyant bien votre peine à vous remettre de tout cela, se décidait à vous quitter, pour retourner à son travail, et vous laisser assimiler. Se levant sans le moindre bruit, il vous saluait, vous priant de passer une bonne journée et de vous ménager, chose que vous comptiez bien faire, n'ayant suffisamment de force pour parvenir à faire quoi que ce soit.</p><p>À votre prochaine rencontre, il viendrait accompagné de son ami, espérant bien, malgré sa figure impeccable cachant un personnage glacial, vous changer les idées. . .</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>